Loyalty
by LadyNightLOrd1697
Summary: (I suck at summaries) A maid who promises to serve the Hellsing family to repay them for their kindness and now she is involved with everything...
1. Chapter 1: the Fields of Innocence

**Hello everyone! Hellsing is one of my favorite anime and this will be based on the Hellsing Ultimate, I was inspired by Maria from Mad Father and I wondered if there was a maid who serves the Hellsing wholeheartedly.I planned on making her a rogue assasin from the start but my sister told me she might get Mary Sue-ish so I decided to make her a poor girl with a painful past.**

 **Please give me suggestions and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Fields of innocence**

 ** _I still remember the world_**  
 ** _From the eyes of a child_**  
 ** _Slowly those feelings_**  
 ** _Were clouded by what I know now_**

I've never thought that this would happen to me…

All I ever wanted is to feel the sun and see the blue sky again but I know that I won't be able to anymore…

I sat there on the cold floor waiting for my fate, I didn't care if I'll die now, be sold off, dismember me and sell my parts to anyone out there. My wish was to be free again, all I yearned for was to be like a bird and fly away to paradise.

Does paradise exist anymore?

I highly doubt that there is a safe place here in this world; I don't even believe that there is peace anymore, or a home…..This world is corrupted by malicious monsters and demons who seek pleasure by watching other people's suffering.

Tears fell down my cheeks; I wiped my scarred face then continued to stare blankly at the abyss of darkness. My pale hands wrapped around my thin weak body to warm myself and my dry chapped lips are begging for water and hungers for food.

 ** _Where has my heart gone?_**  
 ** _An uneven trade for the real world_**  
 ** _Oh, I, I want to go back to_**  
 ** _Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all_**

My light blue eye flutters open whenever I thought about my future, I imagined myself rotting in this room being devoured by maggots, rats and swarmed by flies. I shivered at that thought but tried to think about something else.

I remembered the first time when I stepped in this in place…

Just two years ago I was at the orphanage, it was more comfortable here than this hellish place. It was home to me until someone adopted me but it wasn't what I expected…

 ** _still remember the sun_**  
 ** _Always warm up my back_**  
 ** _Somehow it seems colder now_**

I thought that I will be able to taste the felling of having a mommy and daddy…

But…No….

 **Flash back**

 _My head darted up when I heard the door being roughly opened, I moved away and huddled myself further the wall. There stood guards, they had grin plastered on their faces and this made me horrified. When they grabbed my arms I thrash violently but ended up being punched in my gut._

 _All three of us dragged me by my arms without care, I tried to escape their grips but their hands only became tighter to the point that my wrist were bruising._

 _"Let go!" I yelped in pain as I tried to be free from them, one of them kneed me to shut me up and my wind pipe almost left me. My vision was about to blur but my mind told me to stay awake._

 _All I wanted was to be free again, this could be my chance. If only I had the strength to push them off me I can get away from them._

 _After another round of thrashing we already arrive to a some sort of living room, I saw other people who are like me. They were chained together an watched me with sympathy in their eyes, a man in such fine clothing approached me and grabbed my jaw to make me look at him._

 _"This is our last one mi lord, she still looks fresh and the nice thing here is that this little bitch is a virgin.!" My enslaver said smiling wide that you could see his disgusting yellow teeth, the one holding my jaw nodded and made a gesture to his guards._

 ** _Where has my heart gone?_**  
 ** _Trapped in the eyes of a stranger_**  
 ** _I want to go back to_**  
 ** _Believe in everything_**

 _When they were about to grab me I kicked one of them in their crotch, The other guard wrapped his arms around my body to restrain me but I hit the back of my head on his nose. I heard a sickening crack and a painful scream._

 _When I was about to get away from them a guard punched me in the face and threw me across the room._

 _"I'm sorry milord, that little bitch can't stop without a fight!" The monster smirked then shooked his head._

 _"It doesn't matter, soon this girl will behave once I teach her a lesson or too…" He huskily said while walking towards me, I weakly groaned and sit up carefully and he amusingly watches me as I try to get away from me._

 _"I will enjoy your screams…You'll be mine when you step out of this place…" I gritted my teeth angrily at him then stood up punch him in the face but he grabbed my tattered clothing and grabbed me outside this horrid place._

 _When that man brought me and used my body as if I was some kind of thing, he used me in different ways. He used me for his own pleasures and even ruined my soft delicate skin. My body was filled with scars, bruises and scabs._

 _He turned me into something that I was not; he even let some of his guests to use me as an entertainment. There was one time that I almost killed one of them and in the end I was beaten cruelly and didn't give me food for three days._

 _After for so many months he threw me in the cell thinking that I am useless now._

 _That man was a horrible monster, he deserves to die and atone the sins he have committed and burn into the depths of hell._

 _Sometimes people wearing white lab coats would enter my cell and inject me with things that brought me agonizing pain; it was horrible for my body. My eyes changed every time they insert those needles in my neck and arms._

 _I hate them…_

 _Everything single one of them…_

 **Flashback END**

My lips quivered when I was slowly nearing death, I felt my body turning colder than it was before. The life in my eyes slowly fading away from me and tuffs of air were breathing out from my lips, this was the moment that I was waiting for.

Everything stopped when the door cell door opened; the warmth returned to my body when I felt someone carefully lifts me from the ground. I couldn't make up his face but I felt so safe than ever before and my lips slowly tug up into a smile for no reason.

"Everything will be alright; you're safe now…No one is going to hurt you…" The calm voice soothed me into a dizzy state as if it was a lullaby.

I closed my eyes and embraced the darkness and what is to come for me…

For days I was nursed back to health by nurses and doctors, they bandaged my wounds, took care of my bruises, fed me and sometimes they even would inject me with syringes that made my body feel at ease.

This was like a dream that I've always dreamt in that cold cell, but at the later moments I wondered what will happen to me after I'm all well, will they kick me out and take me back to the orphanage? Or will they throw me out in the streets?

My days grew better and this wanted me to stay like this forever…

The door opened and revealed the doctor who was caring for me for days, I smiled at him then watched as two men entered the room. The first one seems to be a wealthy man and the other looks like a servant at some sorts.

"How are you little miss?" I nodded at him to show my gratitude and good health.

"Have you been eating your vegetables?" He asked again and did the same thing.

"Don't tell me that she's mute…" The old man said while taking off his fedora hat, the doctor went over to me and examined my injuries to see any development in their medicine.

" No, she has no signs of mutism…Let's say she's traumatized, we've been tending her lately and she tries to speak up to us but she needs more rest…I'm sure she'll be able to talk once she's all better…" The doctor petted my head in a fatherly way and this made me smile at him more.

For the whole hour they talked about my health and sometimes talked about human trafficking, I would shudder when I remembered the things they did to my body; physically, sexually and mentally. I even get nightmares about it.

"I'll leave you here for a while; I'll be in the office with the others…" The doctor left the three of us; the wealthy looking man sat on the chair provided by the other man who has pitiful eyes.

"My name is Arthur Hellsing of the Hellsing organization and this man behind me is Walter Dornez…we are the ones who brought you here…I see that you are recuperating, that good." The man smiled after his introducing himself, I gave them a small nod to show my thanks.

"What is your name young lady?"

I shrugged my shoulders and this made them curious, I never want to use that name anymore. Those monsters that used me mocked my name many times and even call me harsh words like whore and slut, and this is why I can't give it to them. Only pain…It only gives me pain…

I also don't have any companions inside my cell, and maybe it's another reason why I was mute.

"I see…How old are you?" I smile then held out my hands to show them my age, I stuck out my right hand two fingers while the other is only one.

"Oh you're twelve! I have a daughter who is just a year younger than you. Her name is Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing…" I kept nodding to let him know that I was listening, he talked about more about his family history and sometimes I would giggle when he would tell stories how he met his wife who passed away when she gave birth.

Walter would serve us tea and it was delightful to talk to someone this long, I don't really get along with other children back the orphanage.

After a long conversation we kept silent then realized what will happen to me, his eyes seemed to softened…He must have read my mind, but really. What will-

"The Hospital said that any time soon your injuries will become better….I promise to do everything I could to give you a home-"

"H-home?" I stuttered a bit feeling odd since it's been so long since I haven't talked to someone, Arthur Hellsing's eyes grew wide and Walter stopped what he was doing and watched as I was looking at them with such lifeless, dull and cold eyes.

Home?

Where is that home he was referring to?

"You-You're t-taking m-me ho-hom-home? W-Where…i-is hom-home?" I asked them with such a scratchy voice, I wondered what they were feeling right now. Maybe pity, sadness or many sympathy…I never cared about it. But it made my chest lurch in such a painful manner like someone is clawing their way out of my body.

"We will make sure you'll be comfortable once you'll discharge, you'll have fost-"

"Who will have me? I look…look so…Very…scary…." I said while taking the bandage off my right face and showed them my scarred, bruised, blemished delicate face. Tears slowly poured out from my eyes then it fell down my cheeks, my

"Who will take me home? No one likes someone who looks ugly…I'm ugly….I'm sure that you'll look away from me in disgust in a matter of seconds…." I said giving them a full view of my scarred body, I also took off some of the bandages that covered my lower scarred body.

I looked hideous….

They did this to me, when those monsters couldn't do anything they would play with my body in a horrendous way. They use some kind of acid pour some in my skin and sometimes they would bring boiling hot water and splash it in my lower regions…

The worse thing that happened to me; they splash hot water in my face, it almost melted my right eye but I was thankful nothing bad happened to it.

The men also made me into an ashtray and lashed me like I was some horse….they did the same thing to the other slaves but theirs are too painful.

"I'm too ugly am I?" I asked them wiping all my tears away, Walter watched as I lifted up my hospital gown and showed him my scars in my stomach and womb.

" You're not ugly…"

I gasped and looked at the butler who was smiling down at me, this made me feel warm and suddenly more tears fell down my face like a waterfall. I gritted my teeth and frowned at him, he could be lying because he pities me…

"I am….You only feel pity for me…That's why you're telling me that I'm not ugly!" I yelled at him angrily, I tried not to look at the two men but the wealthy man grabbed my chin and made me face him.

"You're not….You have such a pretty face…"

"You know master; I think she fits for the job…"

"Ah yes! She does!" The man said happily t him and this made me curious, what job are they talking about?

"You see my daughter Integra doesn't have friends, her classmates at school think she's too cold…So I decided to look for a child her age to take care of her since Walter have been busy for the past few months….You look fit for the job." My face turned pale when he just said that, my cheeks slowly burned with happiness and relief.

"I also want to take this fine young lady as my ward if you don't mind Master Hellsing…" Walter said with an assuring smile. It was a fatherly one, it made me feel safe around him but there was something about that butler that I can't define.

I shook that thought away and talked about what will happen to me.

I am to become a ward of Walter Dornez and his successor as a loyal servant of the Hellsing family, I will be a personal friend, maid, and bodyguard to a young girl names Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

"Wait…What is your name-"

"Her name will be Francesca …." Arthur Hellsing named me like I was a new babe; I grasped my blanket then nodded at them for my approval.

Two weeks later I was discharged from the hospital and brought home, at first I was uneasy since all of the servants were looking at my scarred body but Arthur told me to ignore all of them.

The Butler gave me my clothes, it was a maid dress and it felt uncomfortable. It was a bit itchy at first but three days later I was adapted to the cloth, some of the maids taught me the basic about being a maid…

Sweeping, sewing, cleaning, arranging thigs in order and cooking food.

I was horrible at cooking; I almost burned the whole kitchen when I poured the vegetable oil. A few days later I was able to do it better than the other days.

After learning the few things Walter personally thought me about being a proper servant, curtsying, saying the polite words, serving the food correctly and the manners of being a maid.

It took me almost a month to learn everything!

When I wasn't doing anything the head maid would teach me how to braid hair in different ways and kinds, some would even make me pick wild berries outside and others would teach me the proper way to arrange flowers in a vase correctly.

"Francesca Sir Arthur wants you in his office…" I stood up then dusted off my dress to look a bit presentable, I walked with Walter in the mansion corridors until we reached the office.

When we both entered I saw a girl with beautiful long blonde hair, brown skin and beautiful crystal blue eyes.

"Father? Who is that?" the girl asked sir Arthur who was smiling him while petting her hair.

"Integra, I would like you to meet Francesca….She will be your new personal maid…Francesca this is my daughter Integra, the one whom I talked to you about when you were at the hospital…" Walter pushed me forward gently and I curtsied respectfully, when I lifted my head I saw how cold her eyes were.

I felt a bit uncomfortable when she gave me that look, her expression was so strong that it made me cringe in sadness and guilt. Her eyes are telling me that I invaded her own personal space, in order not to feel disgraced I gave her a light smile to show her that I am not a bad person but it seemed that she didn't want to accept me.

"Father you know that I can take care of myself." She gave her father a sharp look but he just chuckled and petted her head once more.

"Nonsense Integra! I need you to have a companion who will take care of you, Walter is always busy and I'm sure she'll be able to give you whatever you need…" The young blonde huffed in annoyance and eyed me once more.

"Francesca you are to make sure she is happy at all times. For now I want you to take my daughter to her room, I need to talk about some matters. Off you go little doves…" I bowed respectfully then walked over to the door and opened it widely tor Integra, she passed me then glared daggers that almost made my sweat pool in my nape.

We walked silently, the two of us didn't bothered to talk to each other, when we arrive to her room I opened the door for her and she gave me an irritated glare.

"I can open my door on my own..." She said coldly, I just smiled at her and opened the door wider for her. She just sighed and entered her room.

Her room was so spacious; ten people can fit in here. There were some dolls sitting on top of her cabinets and there are two doll houses on the floor and it seems that no one played with them. She also has three bookshelves filled with books.

She must be a very bright girl at her class…

"Are you just going to be in my room all day or are you going to leave?" Integra asked me with that glare again, I just smirked at her and closed my eyes.

"Lord Arthur wanted me to be at you side at all times…"

"And I'm not some child you can just pamper all day…You are to do as you are told…Now…Leave me in peace…" she turned away from me, I chuckled lowly then curtsied again.

"Whatever the lady Integra wishes…" I left her room and sighed, I felt a bit hurt towards her cold attitude but I try to remain calm to gain her trust.

"Sir Arthur is right…She's so...Cold…." I walked away then went to whatever I have to do.

Every day I did what I was told, things were getting interesting day by day!

I almost got killed by traps; spikes that protrude from the floor, almost got burned by an automatic flare sensor, fell down on a hole and almost got impaled by spikes and I also became dog food to some very hungry Rottweilers.

I ran to Walter and asked him on why there are things like those inside the mansion and told it was to make sure that everyone is ' safe…'

"Walter! That's not safe! I swear that this place is a slaughter house! It almost got me killed!" I wailed at him but he didn't listen to what I just said. I frowned loudly then left him without bidding anything to him.

During my time I found a deserted type of dungeon, my eyes were stinging and I didn't notice that I was already crying. It must be my memories from my bad past, my instincts told me to go in further and see what was down this stairs.

I took my steps slowly and I felt the aura becoming more and more different like there was some negative energy seeping inside this dungeon. I covered my nose when I sniffed someone bad, there must be something rotting in here.

"Miss Francesca! What on earth are you doing?" Walter startled me and I stared at him as if I've seen a ghost.

"I-I'm sorry…I was just-"

"This place is off limits, you are not to enter this dungeon am I clear? Sir Hellsing will be enraged if he hears that you were exploring in such a foul area….." I lowered my head in apology and nodded to show that what I did was wrong, he sighed and rubbed his temples and looked at me fatherly.

"I'm sorry if I startled you Francesca, I just don't want you to get in trouble….And as far as I am concern it is the young Hellsing's tea time!" My eyes grew wide like dinner plates then started panicking.

"Oh Walter! Thank you for reminding me, I must go!" I ran off to my destination~

Every day was a bit of a hassle but I was learning and enjoying everything bit by bit, I made my own list and did my own set of rules to help me with time management and become the proper maid that Walter wants me to be, and I really want to impress Miss Integra for her to notice me:

 _Always make sure Integra's room is clean and arranged_

 _Always serve tea to Integra at 3:00 pm_

 _Make sure to help whatever she can_

 _Always assist her whenever she needs to dress up_

 _Be courteous and polite to Integra_

 _Make sure she will drink her vitamins and medicine when she wakes up in the morning and before she goes to sleep._

The other servants gave me a watch so I can aware of the time; all of them were kind enough to direct me to the cleaning supply room.

There are days when lady Integra would ignore me; I always follow her around a puppy. This made Walter amused and I almost caught him laughing at us, I gave him one of my death glares but he found that hilarious.

I never left Sir Integra's side…She is my Master and I am her Poodle…

~ Night time~

It has been two months since I've become Integra's personal maid, we tried to converse to each other but it seems that she is not interested. I was adapted to her coldness, it didn't matter to me anymore.

It was eight o'clock and I was supposed to tuck her in, I help her in dressing into her night gown but she slapped away my hand saying,

"I can dress myself"

I insisted to help her but warned me by giving her infamous glares.

I tucked Lady Integra in her bed, she just stared at me coldly again as I handed her medicine. She snatched the spoon and took it inside her mouth then gulped the medicine down. I was about put her covers higher to her shoulders but she slapped away my hands.

"I can do it on my own…" I nodded, she still didn't lay her head down from her bed.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me?" She asked again coldly.

"I have to make sure that you are asleep Lady Integra." She groaned in annoyance then eyes me in a fierce gaze, I tried to ignore her but I felt something gnawing inside me. I did everything to make satisfied but she'd rather do it alone. But why? She doesn't appreciate what I'd do for her…

"Would you like me to read you a bed time story my lady?" her eyes widen and gritted her teeth in anger, I just watched as she glared at me. It was like poison to me…

"I don't need to be babied so stop acting like you're some kind of a dog! I don't need a nanny or a maid to take care of me…I can handle myself!" She half yelled at me, my lips quivered but no tears fell out from my eyes. I just smiled and bowed respectfully.

" If that's what my lady wishes…" I left her alone in her bedroom then watched as I felt something gnawing out my chest, I was hurt by her words…

She doesn't appreciate the things that I do for her-

I gasped when I heard the glass breaking, I spun around and opened lady Integra's door. There stood a masked man wearing a dark suit, in his hand was a dagger. I suddenly became scared but I focused on protecting Integra who was huddling herself in the bed in fear.

"Lady Integra!" I shouted as loud as I can then ran towards her and pulled her away from the bed, I put her behind my back to make sure she was safe.

The man slowly walked over to us, he held his dagger up in the air and threw it at our direction.

"Look out!" I pushed her out at the opposite direction then watched the man take out another dagger, he ran towards the young blood taunting her.

I roared in anger then tackled him on the ground, I balled my hand into a fist then punched him numerous times.

I angrily huffed and was about punch him again but he pushed me with harsh force and I fell on my back in pain. I slowly sat up then watched in horror when he was walking towards Integra, he was about to slash her but my adrenaline took over my body and held the blade.

"Francesca!" Integra watched as blood flowed down my palms, I bit my lip in pain and tried to push the dagger away from him.

The man kneed me on my gut, I grunted in pain and panted for air. The next thing I now he back handed me that almost knocked me out but I kept myself away.

"Lady Integra please run! Go! I'll be alright!" the girl hesitated first but she nodded at me with teary eyes then exits the room with full speed, the man angrily cursed under his breath and forgot about me and decides to go after Integra.

I regained my poster then took the dagger he threw at us earlier and ran towards the man.

I half-yelled when I saw the man choking Integra, I didn't know what to do first and watched as she was slowly losing air. This alarmed me…

' Sir Arthur wants me to become her friend and please her no matter what….I can-"

 _ **As the years pass by before my face**_  
 _ **As wars rage before me**_  
 _ **Finding myself in these last days of existence**_  
 _ **This parasite inside me, I forced it out**_  
 _ **In the darkness of the storm lies an evil, but it's me**_

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU CUNT!" I angrily lunged at him and stabbed the man at the back, he screamed in pain then pushed Integra away from his grip.

OI towered over him angrily then yelled, I raised the dagger into the air and stabbed him. I sat on his waist then repeatedly plunged the blade into his chest.

He was flailing his arms in the air begging for me to stop but I didn't, I kept on stabbing him until the life in his eyes slowly faded away and his arms slumped down the floor but I kept on stabbing. His blood splattered on my dress and face, it was so different for me…

Killing somebody…

It felt so wrong but it was the right thing to do….

He is a monster like the ones who tortured me…

"FRANCESCA STOP!" I stopped stabbing the man then stood up from the corpse slowly, I was heaving violently then turned to Integra who looked terrified.

"Miss Integra are you-"Walter gasped at the scene he just saw, he rushed towards me then examined the dead body just beneath me. A lot of guards arrived and so was Sir Arthur who embrace his lovely daughter in his arms.

The soldiers were investigating the area to see if there were other hitman or criminals roaming around the mansion, I was with Walter who was tending my wounds. I flinched in pain whenever he was using antiseptic to prevent bacteria to enter the newly fresh wound in my palm.

Sir Arthur Hellsing thanked me for protecting Integra, for now I noticed that the young Blonde hid herself in her room.

" What you did was foolish….But we can't avoid things like that….Next week remind me to teach you how to defend yourself…Stay here and make sure you press that wound to keep the blood from flowing out. I'll attend to another matter…" he said leaving me in the living room, just after he exited I saw lady Integra entering the room with a somewhat worried look on her face.

Sh walked towards me and unexpectedly she grabbed my palm and pressed it lightly.

"You're doing it wrong, you have to pressed it like this to stop the bleeding…" She said with those cold eyes of hers, I nodded then pressed my wound lightly and cringed my face in pain.

The young blonde watched as I was tending my own injuries.

"Thank you…" I looked up to her and smiled.

"Your welcome…It is my duty to make you safe…."

 _ **Where has my heart gone?**_  
 _ **An uneven trade for the real world**_  
 _ **Oh, I, I want to go back to**_  
 _ **Believing in everything**_

"Not just that…I mean….Thank you for serving me…For doing all the things for me….I appreciate it…" She said as my smile grew wider, it was quiet in the room until the great grandfather clock broke the silence.

"It seems that it's midnight now…Come Miss Integra, I have to escort you back to your bedroom…" I said still clutching my bandaged hand. I led her to so many hallways then arrived at her bedroom. I opened the door for her and she passed me softly.

I ran over to her bed then pushed the sheets back so she can tuck under her comforter, I curtsied then was about to leave-

"Please stay…" I turned to her with a puzzled look.

"I'm a bit scared….Can you please stay?" She asked me kindly; I smiled at her softly then sat beside her.

"I won't go anywhere Miss Integra…" I said as I lulled her to sleep.

She looked peaceful like an angel, this warmed my heart. I was slowly closing my yes letting sleep taking over on I felt arms slowly wrapping around my waist and I felt much safer….

 _I'm not going anywhere Miss Integra…._

 ** _I Still remember..._**


	2. Part 1

**Hello everyone, there is this song that inspired me to make this chapter. It's called Rose of May by Erutan. Enjoy!**

 **This is not a Yuri fic okay? I just want Integra and Francesca to have a sisterly relationship. I know that there will be affectionate interactions in the later chapter but they just care deeply for each other like a family.**

 **I am not going to pair anyone here okay? I'm not good with romance…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, I only own my Oc Francesca.**

 **This is a clear description of Francesca:**

 **Name: Francesca**

 **Real name: (secret, it will be revealed in the later chapters)**

 **Hair color: Dark brown**

 **Hair length: For now her hair is a shoulder length**

\- **Her hair in the later chapter will be long like Integra's**

 **Skin Color: Warm Undertone**

 **Eyes: sky blue**

 **Height: For now 5'4 (Young Integra is 5'1)**

 **In the Later Chapter: 5'10**

 **I know that this Chapter will be boring but please bear with me!**

 **Please comment me and give suggestions okay? : )**

"No! Like this!" I tried my very best to counter Walter's punches but I ended up being pushed backwards, I caressed where the new bruise was then stood up slowly from the floor. I took a fighting stance again then walked over to Walter who was holding a fake rapier; he bent his knees then started swinging the sword.

He was aiming at my side and I failed to block that move. IO ended up gasping in pain and held my waist; the butler lowered his weapon then sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration.

"You have to become faster in blocking my attacks, if this was a real rapier then you would've died…" I nodded in disappointment.

"We still have time…AGAIN!" He said while waving his fake rapier, this time I bent my knees and watched his movements.

I yelped in pain again, Walter paid no min about it then he slapped his rapier across my face. I almost tripped down but the butler moved fast and held me in his arms. We tried many times but it seems that I kept on losing, my bruises hurt a bit and we stopped when he noticed that I had enough.

I walked over to the mirrors then saw that there were bruises on my neck, cheek, arms and hands. I wiped away my sweat and faced Walter but he shook my head and pointed at the grandfather clock, this alarmed.

"I'm late for Miss Integra's tea time!" I ran towards the kitchen and searched for her favorite English tea; Chamomile. I also prepared some biscuits and cupcakes. I stormed my way towards Integra's room then knock on her door.

I enter her room and she smiled, but it slowly dead away when she saw my state.

"Francesca, please do fix yourself…You look like you there was a stampede and you were pressed down brutally." She stated while I placed the tray on her coffee table and poured some tea on her cup.

I went over to her huge mirror and tidied myself up, I also fixed my hair in a low braid and smiled after feeling so fresh.

The two of us talked about our day today and sometimes we would laugh about her new tutor, at time like these Walter swore tom himself that we act as if we are sisters, the both of us were inseparable and she would consult me if she have any problems.

The bond between us grew stronger, it was a good thing. There are times that I would eat, sleep and study beside her, Arthur Hellsing was happy for the both of us.

It is my duty to protect and serve Miss Integra, even if it costs my life…

Ever since that indicate I always now carry a knife, I asked Walter to give me a better weapon but only if I properly learn the basic arts of counter attacks. It's been a month and still I was still reckless, how am I able to protect Integra if I can't even protect myself?

"Francesca, are you listening?" I almost jumped when she called my name, I poured more tea on her teacup then dazed again.

"Oh Francesca…Please get rid of that bad habit of yours will you? It's too annoying!" She demanded me, I nodded then talked some more about my training with the butler.

After tea Integra and I decided to go outside to have some fresh air, we hanged out on the oak tree near the forest and of course there are some guarding to make sure no one will jumped at us with a knife or kill us.

The young blonde was reading a novel; I was balancing myself on a branch admiring the beautiful scenery.

"Francesca, do come down here!" I heard Walter shouting at us.

"Act more like a lady! That is so unladylike!" I rolled my eyes then jumped down from the tree branch and landed on Integra's side, I dusted off my maid dree then smiled at the butler who was frowning at us but his eyes suddenly turned sad when his tilted his head towards Integra who was still reading her favorite novel.

"Miss Integra…Your father requests for your presence….Francesca; I would like you to accompany our guests at the great hall. Please immediately offer them your assistance…" I nodded them left the butler with Integra.

When I arrived to the main hall I saw a man who looks like he was in his mid-40, he had a strict looking face and I noticed that there was something in his eyes that I couldn't trust. It was so deep but I shook that away and curtsied in front of them.

"Good afternoon good sir…Please let me assist you and your men…" When I looked up there was mischievous glint in his eyes. I wanted to look away from hi but I remember what Walter said that I shouldn't break eye-contact with a guest.

I took some of his suitcase and took him to his chambers; his men were left in the living room enjoying the refreshments that I served them. I startled when I felt his hand slide down on my back, at first I wanted to run away from him but I really have to fulfill my duties.

"Sir Hellsing would like to see you…" I said lowly to warn him, he chuckled and left me in the room. I sighed in relief then examined the room if there are things that need to be cleaned or arranged. Things turned out good after I exited the chambers, I returned to the other guests to serve whatever I can.

After another round of serving drinks one of the servants called me and told that Integra is looking for me, I thanked them and immediately went to her room.

"Miss Integra, you were looking for me?" I asked her politely, there was worry in her eyes and I moved closer to her.

I watched as she turns towards me with such anxious eyes, I moved closer to her and wiped the tear that slid down her cheek. The young blonde held my hand then gripped it tightly, this was the second time that I saw her like this and it got me very worried.

"Father is ill…..And he told me of my inheritance….Francesca….I 'm scared…." I put my hands on her shoulders then stood tall and gave her a look filled with determination.

"Don't be scared…You are your father's daughter, you are Integra Hellsing…" I said giving her something to inspire her; she nodded and tilted her head to the side.

She pressed her face on my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist, I returned her embrace and buried my face on her beautiful blonde hair. I combed her hair with my fingers and slowly she parted away from me. The young blonde lifted her head and her blue eyes brimmed with happiness and later it turned into her serious expression.

"Francesca….You and Walter won't leave me right?" She asked me, my eyes grew soft and I pulled her away from her.

She watched as I shifted into a kneeling position, I have my hand on my right chest and closed my eyes.

"I, Francesca, maid of the Hellsing family promise to never leave your side….I swear to protect and serve you from this day until the end of my days….Miss Integra…"

"Do you sear Francesca? Do you sear not to disobey or betray me?"

"I will follow you even if it costs me my life…I'll follow you to hell if you asks me to…" I pledged myself to her; this is a bond that I will not break.

Days passed and Sir Arthur became worse, the guest named Richard Hellsing often visited the manor and this made the young blonde uneasy. Integra grew weary as she watches her father day by day growing weaker.

Sometimes I would see her crying and hear her sob in her room, it was painful for me to see her like this so I try to cheer her up by baking her favorite cookies.

Months past and Integra turned twelve, Sir Arthur was happy to see her daughter growing and so was Walter and I. we celebrated her birthday in a simple way, we made sure to make the young blonde happy day by day.

"Miss Francesca, Sir Arthur requests you in his chambers…" One of the servants called for me, I did what I was told and immediately ran to my master's room. I also brought some broth that might make him feel a bit better with some cookies that I baked.

I knocked at his door and I heard him say 'enter'. Once I was inside his room I pushed the trolley beside him then placed the hot broth on his tray.

"Ah Francesca, you never cease to amaze me. You know exactly what I want….Chicken soup." Arthur said while smiling t me.

"Is there something you would like me to do Master Arthur?" I asked politely, he motioned him to come closer to him.

"Do you believe in the supernatural?" he asked me, I shrugged my shoulder and he chuckled lightly.

"Well, let me tell you a story…There was once a man, he was feared by all. All his enemies cower in fear whenever they hear his name, feel his presence or even see his face….And this man was named Vlad Dracula, people know him as Vlad the impaler…" this story made me feel interested and I imagined what the man looked like but I failed to visualize the man's face.

"In his time the Turks used to take Transylvanian boys and train them to become ruthless killers, they made this man into a monster….A monster that people will fear. He kills his enemies without a nay mercy and he enjoys the sight of death, blood and gore." I shivered when the story got further, but why was he telling me this?

"After a war the people turned to him to execute him for his crimes….But that day changed….He became a demon…..A vampire, Nosferatu…He is now known as Dracula. The very first vampire."

"Sir Hellsing? Why are you telling me this story? Is there something that you-"

" I should have told you this since the day you've set foot in this place Franny….Forgive me my dear girl….Hellsing Organization don't just run a family business but…We also hunt and dispose of creature….They are the vampires, freaks, ghouls…" What?

"Forgive me for telling you this, I know you are surprised but there will a time that my Daughter will continue to run the Hellsing Organization…Francesca…Promise me one thing…." He said as he reached for me, I held him hand and he watched with us determined eyes.

"I want you to protect my daughter, protect her, serve her and make sure she is happy….I want her safe from those things….She is my only heir….Please there for her when she needs you. I swear you two are like sisters, I order you to never leave my daughter's side….Never leave her even though she discharges you from her service…." I nodded and stepped back, I kneeled on the ground and placed my hand on my right chest and bowed my head.

I pledge myself to another family Hellsing…

This time I won't fail…

"And also Francesca….Protect her from Richard." I looked at him with sock then stood up.

"My brother Richard is a gluttonous man…he will stop at nothing to take what he wants. I fear he will hurt Integra just to take what he desires…." I bowed them promised to do what it takes to make the Hellsing heiress safe.

"I will protect and serve Miss Integra, even though if it kills me…" I vowed to the Hellsing head, he nodded and at me with a contented sigh.

Every day grew worse for Sir Arthur; he grew weary until one day he gave his last breath. Integra is now the Hellsing head.

I mourned for the death of the previous head; it was like I lost my real father. He was the one who took me away from those monsters and gave me a reason to live. He gave me a home, a family and a dignity that I will now cherish forever.

After his funeral Integra shut herself in her room, she did not let me in since the young Hellsing head wants to be left alone. I gave her what she asked and decided to serve Arthur's brother for the time being.

Recently he had been requesting for steak and so I asked for the chef to prepare and cook one for him. After an hour I pulled a trolley then thanked the chef for his hard work.

When I walked to his lounge I noticed that he wasn't there, I searched everywhere and realized that all this time Walter was not here either.

"Ugh, I just wasted my time preparing this meal for him…." I muttered angrily, at first I thought about confronting Integra-

"Franny!" I gasped then turned to Integra who looks so distressed, her eyes were wide in fear and there was sweat sliding down her cheeks.

"Miss Integra I see that you've-"Richard Hellsing appeared with a gun in his hand and this made me alarmed, he was about to shoot Integra but I grab her before the bullet hits her. I grabbed on her forearm then dashed away from him.

"Hurry!" I yelled at her, I saw the trolley that I prepared earlier and grabbed the steak knife.

The two of us were running for our lives, we ended up in the guest lounge and I locked the door behind us and pushed a large cabinet top block them. Integra slid down to the floor and gasped for air, she later on cried and I kneel down on her current level.

"How can uncle do this? I thought he'd-"The door banged violently, I gritted my teeth and search for another route. I pulled Integra again then went for the bathroom.

"What are we going to do?! Were trapped!" Integra was really scared right now but I embraced her to assure that we'll be safe.

"We'll be okay….." I whispered in her ear, I looked up and smirked when I realized that there is an air vent just above us.

"There's another way out here, we need to go up there!" I said pointing up to where the air vent is, she nodded.

I slowly balanced myself in the toilet then pushed the small opening carefully; when I did I jumped then pulled myself up to the small passage. I then looked down and held out my hand for Integra, the young Hellsing heir jumped high and I grabbed her hand.

I pulled her up and she successfully entered the small vent, I pushed the small opening closed and we now decided to crawl away out of this hellish place. The poor new head was sniffling tears when she saw the other servants dead, blood was everywhere and now it made me hate that Richard more.

Later on while finding our way out we peered down when we heard footsteps.

"Where are you? My lovely little niece…..My little Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing….my little Fraulein…Heir of the Hellsing Household! I waited for twenty years for my brother! But he chose you as the heir! And I cannot allow child like you to steal that away from me!" he angrily yelled in the lonely corridor with his men walking behind him.

I cursed under my breath, I felt Integra tug at my sleeve and so I turned to face her.

"Where now?" She asked with such a fearful tone, I turned away from the Hellsing head and moved forward.

After moving into another peering whole I decided to bring her down, we ended up in some sort of storage room. This was connected to the kitchen, I remembered it. There were a couple of silverwares stored in here. I took some kitchen knives just in case then exited the small room.

"Fraulein? Little miss Integra?" Richard said in a sing-song tone, there was no way out now.

" Franny….Father told me not to long that if ever I have been surrounded by my enemies….I need to go to the deepest last cell in the dungeon. He said we may find hope there….I think that's where we need to go…" She shakily said as I nodded, I noticed that I can hear Richard coming in close.

We ran as fast as we could but then the farther we go, the closer Richard is.

"Integra…Richard is fast on our trail….I need you to go to the cell as fast as you can. I'll hold them off…." I said while taking out the knives from my pockets, this made her eyes grow wide and tears were slowly pouring out.

"Franny…D-Don't leave m-me….I can't lose you too! I just lost my father and I can't lose you too!" She begged at me but I shooked my head and gasped when can hear Richard getting closer.

"I'll hold him off…You need to go! I'll do whatever I can to slow them down….and if I succeed in killing him I'll go to you and if I don't…..Then it use that weapon Lord Arthur stored for you and find Walter…" I sadly said to her, she took a step back and I smiled at the little Hellsing heir.

She hesitated first then ran without looking back, my smile slowly vanish when I turned to face the Hellsing brute.

I pushed my back against the wall and waited for one of his men to get closed to this blind corner, when I heard the footstep closing in I grabbed the guard's arm and stabbed the knife in his neck. His blood spilled on my maid uniform, I took the knifed out from him and faced Richard who was displeased at my act of violence.

"Go get her!" I threw my knife towards one of the guards and it was plunged on his forehead.

I was about to attack Richard but one of the guards kicked my head, I groaned in pain but the two men held me. They even kneed me on my gut and I yelped in pain.

"If it isn't Integra's little bitch." Richard grabbed my hair and pulled it back showing my scarred face.

"Now, now, I don't want to hurt that pretty little face of yours, Franny…Be a good girl and tell me where my little Fraulein went."

"I would never tell where she went to desperate bastard like you…." I said with a smirk and this made him grit his teeth, he only pulled my hair harder and I squeezed my eyes shut in pain. But it didn't matter to me anyway; all that I think right now is Integra's safety.

"I'm not going to ask again you little cunt! Where is that bitch?!" he angrily asked me but I shooked my head.

"Never! I'll won't tell you where she is….You don't even have the right to be a Hellsing. You are just a piece of-"I was cut short when he slapped me hard in the face. A bruise was already forming on my pale cheek.

"I can kill you slut, but not now….I want you to watch as your little master die before your eyes. I will enjoy tormenting you…." He said as he dragged me by the hair, we were closing in the dungeons. I can hear Integra muttering.

"There you are my little Fraulein…"

"Miss Integra!" I shouted in fear as he shot her in the shoulder, she yelled in pain and her blood was spilt on the cold damp ground.

I yelled in anger and grabbed the knife that was hidden on my pocket and tried to slash him in the face but one of the guards took a hold of me and restrained me without any care, I was struggling to get free but then they have a very strong grip.

"Uncle…"

"Something in your mind my little Fraulein?"

"Are you so desperate to claim the family title you actually have to…"

Richard smirked at her and the more he was closer the more I struggle to get free, he pointed his gun on her forehead. Integra's eye landed at me and they were as if she was ready to die.

"No! Leave her alone!" I cried loudly, tears were already streaming down my face. Richard chuckled at my reaction then now things were a blur to me.

Integra closed her eyes and was ready to face her fate-

Everyone gasped when we saw the corpse's tongue slid down the blood stained floor, one of the men's grip on my forearms loosened and this was my opportunity to get free. I pushed myself away from them forward and I ran towards Richard.

I fearfully watched the creature broke free from the straight jacket and Richard looked at it in disbelief. Instead of killing the bastard I just ran towards Integra and pulled her closer to me in a protective embrace.

"Sir! What the hell is that thing?!" One of the guards asked fearfully.

"I-I don't know! My brother never mentioned anything about this thing! Kill it! Kill it!" His men suddenly pulled out their guns and fired crazily but that creature lunged at them then started rampaging at them. One by one the men were killed, some were dismembered and others their necks were ripped like a piece of bread.

Integra watched in horror as the creature turned towards us, she grabbed a gun near her and I stood up then put on a fighting stance.

The monster walked towards us slowly, I glared at him like I was going to skin him alive.

"Francesca…Please step back…" I glanced at her then back at the man.

"But he's-"

"Francesca, do as you are told!" She said sharply, I sighed in defeat then went behind Integra. The creature kneeled on her current level and lowered his head as if he was a whimpering dog.

"What is your name?" Integra asked the creature just in front of her, the monster smirked devilishly.

"My Master…Your father called me Alucard…" I watched as Richard was groaning in pain. He caught the sight of three of us.

"I'm the Hellsing Head! I'm the Hellsing head! Not that cheeky little brat!"

"You are not the true head Richard Hellsing…" Alucard growled at him in annoyance, I closed my eyes and watched I heard Integra shuffle.

"Francesca…..Do what you must…" Integra said as I curtsied, I slowly walked towards the injured Richard with my knife shining in the dark cell.

"No….You can't! Get away! I-I'll kill you! Richard took out his gun to shoot me but I moved fast and slapped his gun away from his hand.

"No! " With that I close my eyes then held his head.

"I'll make this painless Mr. Richard….It'll be quick if you don't struggle too much…" I said as I plunged the knife into his jugular, ending his life. Integra clutched her wound and so I slowly raised her up from the floor and walked out of the cell with the vampire.

After the incident we went to the living room to clean and heal Integra's room. I first took the bullet first then used water to try making sure there is no infection; the vampire called Alucard strolled watched as I was stitching the Hellsing head's wound.

I'm so true healer but I'm trying my very best, I will call an ambulance and also a doctor to make sure the wound that I healed is uninfected.

"How did you obtain such a lapdog master? This one seems interesting…Especially that scar on her right face…" He said amused at what I am doing to Integra's wound.

"She is not some lapdog, vampire….She is my personal maid or should I say my Handmaiden….You are not to touch her, harm her. Even a single strand of hair in her head, am I clear?" Alucard just smirked at the both of us, Integra grew a vein on her temple and she clenched her teeth.

"Answer me, vampire!"

"Yes Master…"

Walter hasn't returned yet and so I decided to cook dinner for the master, Alucard was nowhere to be seen-

"Tell me, how on earth my previous master obtained such a lapdog?" he asked me with that grin, I startled and jumped then faced him.

"Don't do that! And I am not a lapdog…As what Miss Integra said. I am her handmaid; now please stop walking through walls and startle people like that. It's so….Unprofessional…." I said in an irritated tone.

"Oh? But then this little 'Handmaid' haven't told me her story yet…So…Tell me….Francesca….How did he obtain you?" I stopped my moving then starred at the food that I was making, I remembered what happened.

"So?"

"Sir Arthur found me in the verge of dying….He….Took me in as Integra's Handmaid so I can be her friend… Since she has no other friends…..I made a vow to protect and serve her no matter what becomes of me." I said just starring at the food.

"I see….The Hellsing really wants to collect amusing little creatures…." I stopped what I was doing again when he mentioned me as a 'creature'.

It was a bit funny that he called me a creature because he is a creature himself.

"I am a human, not a creature." I said bluntly whole continuing my work.

" Oh yes you are, I can smell that there is something wrong with your blood….Does my previous master tell you anything about what you are? Did those people whom you call monsters experimented on you, lapdog?" he asked as I dropped my knife.

"How did you-"

"Oh? I know everything…I can read your mind, I can smell your fear, I know what you are thinking….and what your previous name is….Audrey Rose…." I turned to him with my eyes wide in horror, I was now shaking and he chuckled at my reaction. He glided towards me and pushed my brown hair away from my scarred face.

" You are human yes, but you are also a creature that those monster created….They inserted something your body….It's very interesting, I can smell the blood of corrupted soul….I wonder what will happen if I turn you….But too bad that my Master ordered to not harm you, even a hair in your head…" Alucard said while caressing my scars.

I was already entranced by his bloody red eyes, I gasped when I realized our currently position and so I pushed him with full force.

"Stay the hell away from me….Vampire…" I growled at him, he chuckled then stepped back into the shadows, disappearing out of sight.

I then yelled when the food that I was cooking was already burning, I turned off the stove and watch as black smoke was slowly emerging from the burnt food.

 _Things are about to change….And I don't like the sound of it…._

 _"What is this feeling Sir Arthur? It's like something is not right…"_


	3. Part 2

Theme song for this Chapter: like you By Evanescence

It's been three days since the incident happened, Integra is in her room along with a doctor. Her wounds were lethal but she had a hard time trying to heal her wound, I made sure to make her drink the antibiotics and painkillers that the doctor gave her.

It was so painful for me to see Integra in such state, she is now the hellsing head, her father died days ago, getting shot by a gun and now she have to go through killing her own uncle ( but he deserved it) and so I decided to make her favorite cookies to cheer her up. I thought about cooking some her some Chinese corn soup to lift her spirits up and maybe some Ceylon tea would do well too.

I felt sweat slowly forming in my forehead, I wiped it away while watching the cookie dough bloat inside the oven. I smiled when I can already smell the aroma of the butter filling the kitchen, when I heard some bubbling I ran towards the other side and opened the pot to see that the soup that cooked was already done.

"How seems that the little lapdog is busy..." The Vampire said emerging from the wall, I frowned angrily then glared daggers at the creature who was grinning at me.

" I told you, I have a name...It's Francesca!And as far as I am concerned you aren't supposed to walking around in broad daylight. I thought that vampires hate sunlight." I said still giving him that glare, he chuckled deeply and walked towards me but I didn't dare to step back.

" Well I can do what I want...Little Franny, I am a very strong vampire, even daylight won't stop me..." I puffed out some air and rolled my eyes, I went towards the lonely trolley and placed all the food and tea.

" You can do what you want...I don't even care anymore." I left the vampire the pestering vampire in the kitchen without a word, Of all vampires...Why did Sir Arthur chose that annoying creature in the first place?

I stopped pushing when I arrived at Integra's room, I knocked the door and I heard a soft response telling me I can enter. As I entered the room I saw the new Hellsing head standing by the window with a face that reminds me of her father, i smiled when she turned to towards new Hellsing head walked towards her coffee table and sat down.

" I see you've prepared something for me..." She said in such a hushed tone, I placed all the food in front of her and poured some tea on her cup. Integra slowly sniffed the tea and took a sip, the young Hellsing head sighed deeply releasing all of the stress off her shoulders.

" Well the doctor told me to make sure you eat well and drink the medicine that he provided for you." She took a bite of her favorite cookies and moaned in delight, she pushed the chair beside her and motioned me to sit beside her.

" You really spoil me Franny...What can I do without you?" She asked with a smile, my eyes softened and returned the smile.

" I promised your father to always make you happy, i can't bear to see you sad..." She placed her hand on top of mine, finally. It's been a while since Integra smiled like 's been through a lot and now I accomplished my goals.

The two of us stayed like this for awhile, we talked about how her days was and she did the same with me. It felt like an eternity, laughing and having fun but that stopped when someone knocked the door. I motioned for Integra for me to do it, my hand handed on the door knob then turned it open just to see the Butler standing there...UNHARMED...

I watched him heaving softly, I clenched my fists and my knuckles were already turning white. Also bit my lower lip and I felt something developing inside my chest.

" Frances-"

I roared in anger and threw my fist then it landed in his wrinkled cheek, he stumbled back and grasped his red cheek. He was about to walked towards me again but stopped when I gave him a death glare.

" Miss Integra, Franny-"

I angrily lunged at the Butler then grabbed his collar, not caring if his bow tie would wrinkle. I gripped it tightly while mad tears were forming in my eyes. I heard footsteps and I know clearly that it was Integra trying to stop me.

" Why Walter..." My voice was filled with so much venom, he was staring at my cold eyes.

" Miss Integra-"

" I'm asking you why?! Why did you leave?!" I asked him while shaking him, I felt the atmosphere getting colder. It seems that the vampire is among us somewhere in the hall but I didn't care about that, I wanted to know why did this bastard left without saying anything.

" I apologize that I left without any permission, I came here as soon as I-"

" Apologize?! is that it? You're just going to apologize?! You would've come for us days ago when that bastard tried to kill Miss Integra...He hurt us Walter...We were harmed, hurt and afraid...And here you stand before us without a scratch...Where were you that day?!" I shook him once more, I felt Integra's hand on my shoulder trying to pry my fist away from his collar but I didn't let him go.

The Butler just stood silent and speechless, he watched as my tears are now flowing down my cheeks but my eyes didn't formed into sadness. My eyes were filled with angst, anger and relief, the Butler raised his hand then held my wrist. he was wasn't struggling free from my grip but was trying to comfort me by caressing my scarred hand.

" Francesca..." He muttered comfortably, I loosened my grip then pushed him away. I turned away from him and saw Integra with such wide eyes as if she was afraid of me.

" You were supposed to protect Integra Walter...She almost got killed...That Bastard Shot her in the shoulder and he made me watch her get hurt...I...I was powerless...But you are strong Walter, I don't have that strength you have...Where were you? Where were you when Integra needed you the most?" I asked him coldly with my hair shading my eyes, my lips were quivering in anger.

Why did you leave?

" Now things are getting pretty interesting, tell me Walter. Where did my former master find such an amusing lapdog?" I heard a familiar voice surrounding the room, the vampire watched us in a far distance.

" I see that you've returned...Alucard..." Walter said in a frown, the vampire smirked at him then his eyes traveled towards me and Integra.

" You know each other?" I asked the both of them but neither of them answered, the silence was too damn noisy. Integra managed to go in front of Walter and something unexpected happened-

Walter bends down on his knees with his head low, the Butler muttered something to Integra and i couldn't hear what he was saying. After a few seconds Integra closed her eyes then sighed deeply, Alucard grinned at the this doesn't matter to me anymore, I turned to leave them all.

" Francesca! May I have a word with you?" Walter called out, I glanced at him, i was having a second thought but i ended up nodding. We left the Hellsing head and the vampire. Walter led me to the living room, he locked the door behind us to make sure no one enters the room, I sat down on the couch, the Butler sat across me.

But I have a feeling that the vampire is just around the corner listening to us since he can walk through walls.

" Francesca please listen to what I am about to say...It was not my intention to leave Integra...I ran to an errand but please forgive me...I should've told you that I was about to leave and I should've arrived sooner... I admit that it's my fault." Walter once again explained to me but I just stared at my hands.

I looked away from him in anger then watched as he cleared his throat.

" He hurt us Walter...What if that vampire didn't awaken? What if Richard killed Integra? I was thankful that Alucard saved our master. I was scared, very scared! I don't want to lose Integra, we were looking for you...I thought you were dead somewhere...Damn you Walter! I Don't want to lose you too..." I angrily said to him and he stared at me with such guilt in his eyes.

My eyes are already sore from tears and i was surprised feel that there are still salty slowly sliding down my cheeks...AGAIN...

" I thought that you left us for good Walter...But why three days? Why that long? Does your errand have to be that long? I thought that you were better than that! What kind of butler are you? " I asked him, the aged Butler was speechless again but he stood and walked to where i was sitting and kneeled on his knees then took my hands into his in a fatherly way.

" Like I said...That errand was very important...I'm sorry Franny...Forgive me my dear" His thumb was caressing my scarred hands and I wanted to pull them away but he was preventing me.

" Walter..." I said as if I'm scared that Richard would haunt me, I gripped his hands and pulled him into a tight hug.

" Don't leave us like that again Walter...I'm too scared..." I cried in his chest, I felt his hand petting my hair and we stayed like this for awhile. When all of my tears are all gone I pulled away from him then looked down at him.

" Don't leave okay?" I asked him like a child would, he smiled fatherly and nodded. I cuddled against his chest again and felt so safe around him, my lips tug up into a small smile.

" I won't leave you...I promise you..." The Butler whispered in my ear and this made me embrace him tighter like a teddy bear.

Sir Arthur, Walter and Integra are like the family I never had and that's why I need to make sure that all of them are safe...But sir Arthur is already dead now, I will do everything in my power to continue to protect my only family now.

~ Days Later in Walter's P.O.V.~

It's been three weeks since I've returned to the mansion and I watched as the two were in the garden relaxing outside, for the past few days the girls have been inside the Manor feeling bored and I was glad that they decided to get some fresh air again. I suddenly winced when I felt pain at my side and it seems to be that my age is already taking over my body.

I ignored the feeling and checked the time in my pocket watch, it's time for Integra's lessons. The corners of my lips tugged up into a smirk when I felt a familiar presence beside me, it's been already years since I last felt this dark, deadly aura.

" And this is why Francesca doesn't likes you..." I said while pushing my monocle further, the vampire's grin grew wider when he watched his new master playing with Francesca.

" What does it feel being old, Little Walter?"

" What does it feel to be free from your straight jacket, vampire?"

The both of us smirked when we ignored each other's questions, Alucard decided to also watch over the two girls outside. He seems to be amused to his new master and her little handmaiden, he never changed...

" I see you've already grew accustomed to your new master." I said to the vampire, he shrugged his shoulders then walked away from me.

" The little brat is so much like her father."

" And that little brat happens to be the new Hellsing head...I suggest you address her with respect even though she is not around." I said still watching the two, I noticed that it was getting dark and rain will arrive anytime soon.

" My Master seems to be amused with her little lapdog. A strange little girl, yet interesting..." My lips pressed in a thin line trying not to burst any spilled beans, Alucard slowly emerged into the shadows again and this made me realize something very important.

It's been almost a year since we've brought Francesca into this mansion, and day by day this little girl keeps getting stronger. Years from now she'll be a professional when she trains some more.

I never thought that she believed me...

Such a naive little girl she is...

I remembered what Master hellsing said about her when she set foot inside the Mansion, it bothered me very much but I have to keep it a secret.

She is no ordinary girl, Francesca is still human but those scientist did something inside her body and blood. It's not normal...Definitely not normal...

She could be a hinder to our future plans...A threat...yet I grew fond of her, attached to her as if she was my own daughter. This is wrong, this is all wrong. I could have killed her when she was at the verge of dying but I couldn't.

What those scientist did to her was unknown, yet when the doctor who was taking care of her gave us Francesca's body information there were horrifying. Her body cells are different for an average human; the bacteria, and infection that enters her body just disappears as if it eats away all the bad things from her body.

Some of the council members thought about performing an experiment on the young girl but Sir Arthur said-

 _" Enough, this girl have gone through hell. She will not be part of any experiments, Francesca will live as a normal young girl and that's final."_

Francesca is far more dangerous in the underworld, she might be deadly...

When the time comes she uses her power against Millennium, I won't have a choice but eliminate her...

I'm sorry Lady Integra, I must do what I have to do...

~ Francesca's P.O.V.~

Integra and I ushered inside mansion when the sky darkened, it rain after we arrived. It was really a pain since we've missed the feeling of the cool breeze and the warm rays outside.

" It's such a pity that it had to rain..." I was brushing her long silky blonde hair, it grew longer but she doesn't want to cut it. Her warm blue eyes were radiating every time she looks at the mirror.

" I'm sure that will be sunny tomorrow..." I said while placing the brush on the dresser.

" Are you sure about that?"

" I think so..." I muttered, Integra stood up then pushed me into her chair. She took her brush then undo all of the two braids, she slowly made sure it wouldn't tangle. She even took off my head dress and continued brushing my short brown hair.

" I think that you will look good when you try putting your hair down, and maybe you'll look prettier when you have long hair." Integra said putting her hands on my shoulders.

" Really?"

" You Should try...I demand to see you with long hair..." Integra played with my hair and I would giggle when she would try doing different things with it.

It was good to play like this, Integra is still a child and has a lot of things to learn before she becomes an adult. But now she is the Hellsing head she must fulfill a lot of responsibilities, and I want her to cherish her youth.

I never enjoyed my childhood, it was wrecked and ruined. I'm happy that I'm here with her because she makes me feel that I'm safe and home. Integra is like a sister to me and I want her to grow happy each day, it's still possible right?

We both prepared for bed, Integra always wished for me to sleep by her side every night and I would so what she wants me to do. It feels so comfortable sleeping beside her especially when she snores and snuggles against me, she is still child though. no harm done.

There will be a time that i have to leave her bed and sleep on her own...

I couldn't sleep last night, that thought was a bit irritating. I slowly slid off her bed and felt a bit cold.

I went out of her room and ran towards the fireplace in the living room, the vampire was there by the window.

" Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" he asked with such a boring tone, my hands slowly warm up in the fire and sighed in delight.

" Are you supposed to be asleep?" I asked him with his question but he rolled his eyes and noticed that his red eyes were twinkling in the dark. I wrapped my arms around my body then walked towards him.

" What are you doing at this ungodly hour anyways?" i asked him curiously.

" I don't sleep...I won night, I do what i want with in the dark." My lips parted into an ' o' making sure to pretend that I'm interested.

" I couldn't sleep..." I answered his question, his lips curled into a smirked but he didn't bother to look at me.

" A creature who couldn't sleep...Funny...You work all day and you're still not tired?"

" Things have been wondering around my head lately...Some people can't sleep when they think too much." I don't know what I was saying, it was true but I didn't expect to socialize with the vampire. he have been bothering me for days and now he looks bored. But no, he is not bored...He's longing for something...

We both stood by the window watching the stars haunt the darkness from above and the moon that glows like a plate, it somehow took away all of my worries but I realized that my thoughts were slowly beckoning by sleepiness. But I was far too interested to know what the vampire was thinking.

I watched as my fingers scratching my palm, my scars were still now fading away. It made me wondered how long it will take for it to heal, I never want to look at these scars. I look too ugly with these, it also makes me remember my dark past-

" You shouldn't be ashamed of your scars lapdog." I glared at him angrily when he called me that again, I was about to protest but his hand took my wrist and rolled up the sleeves that covered them.

" Scars are trophies from good and bad pasts..." he said examining my different of them were from whip scars and burns, it blemished my skin. I tried pulling away from him when he truth my hand to his mouth. I gasped when I felt his fang slowly burying on my soft licked my new wound clean and I stepped away from him in disgust and horror.

" What was-"

" Your blood taste different..."

" What do you mean? Blood is blood. It doesn't taste different..." I said pulling my sleeves down.

" Your blood seems to be different...I want to have a little experiment with it,,,i want to see what happens if I turn you...But too bad I can't hurt you." Alucard walked away from me and joins the dark shadows. I examined my small wound then watched as blood was slowly pouring out from his puncture.

My blood is red, nothing wrong with it...It's still blood to me, He is one weird vampire. i sat down on the couch and watched as the flames dance in the darkness. It was like a lullaby, it made me drowsy, my eyes slowly close and everything grew dark.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and Integra changed into a stoic strong girl. Walter changed the difficulty of my training, it slowly grew intense. We now used wooden rapiers since he thinks I fit better on blades, I kept on losing and wielding for some quite time now.

Integra was watching us spar but she ends up shaking her head whenever I lose the fight.

Walter kept thrusting his wooden rapier forward, his attacks were too strong for me. I couldn't bear with his strength, and again I fell on my butt and winced when a new bruised formed in my side.

" You need to give more power Francesca, if you spar with someone with a real rapier you'll end up dead." I cursed under my breath then tried to stand up, I used my wooden rapier as a cane to support me but I ended up falling on my butt again.

" Well this is disappointing..." Alucard appeared at Integra's side slightly amused at our training.

" Again Francesca!" he said swinging his word to the side.

It was hard to keep going with someone you can't even beat, Walter won this round again. It was hopeless for me. It can't win this training...

The vampire suddenly took Walter's rapier and pointed the wooden weapon on my face, this made the Butler and the new Hellsing head alarmed. I stood up feeling a bit uncomfortable at our situation.

" Alucard-"

" Keep it to yourself Butler, little lapdog succeed if you don't add pressure to her worthless training. Let's see what you've got lapdog..." I gritted my teeth in anger, I bended my knee forward and thrust my wooden rapier forward, but he stepped away and went behind me and elbowed my upper back. Integra gasped in horror when my face was planted on the floor.

" Get up." The vampire growled while lightly kicking my back, he was taunting me. I supported myself with my elbows and stood up slowly. I took a fighting stance then slashed my weapon.

" it's that all you've got?!" He laughed at me while blocking all of my attacks, I angrily howled then swung my sword multiple times at him but he kept on blocking them swiftly without breaking a sweat.

" Too slow!" Alucard suddenly gripped my wrist and pulled my forward, he kneed my gut. I coughed out blood and unexpectedly he punched me square in the jaw, he flung me in the other side of the room and grasped my stomach in pain.

Integra stood from her chair and ran towards me but the vampire blocked her with his wooden sword.

" Stop this immediately! She's in pain!" She shouted at the vampire but he looked at her coldly.

" She can't learn if your Butler will show mercy..." He said to his master but her eyes grew angrier.

" You do not tell me what to do! I command you to step back!" Integra ordered him, he just stared at her refusing to follow her order. I stood again regaining my strength, my legs limped for a while until I finally my body is feeling at ease.

Alucard grinned at my expression, he turned away and faced the hellsing heir. Walter's eyes grew wide when he raised his weapon to his own Master, Integra fearfully took a step back.

" Let's try turning the tables, shall we?"

" GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SCUM!" My anger took over my mind and body, I gripped the handle harder, he was about to hurt Integra but I was able to stop him on time.

I thrust my wooden weapon with brute force, blood poured out of him when I buried it deeper on his back.

Alucard leaned back when the wooden rapier went out of his chest, a lot of blood dripped on the floor. the Butler hurried towards Integra and pulled her away from where we stand, the vampire elbowed me from behind.

" Gah!" My back was slammed to the wall, I watched as he retracted the sword from his threw the wooden weapon without any care then faced Walter who was still caring for the new Hellsing head.

" That's how you're going to train her, don't show her mercy..." The vampire said, i stood up from the ground then walked over to the Butler. The Vampire left us in the room without bidding any words.

Integra was still shaken up from what happened, I tried to calm her down but she just kept staring at her hands angrily. I quickly changed into another uniform to look presentable since I looked like I was ravage by bulls in a Mexican bull brought her tea to calm down her nerves, she drank her tea and later on she returned back to normal and performed her responsibilities.

Mr. Penwood also arrived to meet the new hellsing Head but he didn't expect that it would be a child but he underestimated her. She is so much like her father, Integra warned not to call him that ever again;

" Wait...Walter, Francesca...Are you saying that this is it? The new hellsing head is a little girl?" Mr. Penwood asked us with doubt but we rather keep ourselves silent.

" A little girl? A bit rude don't think Sir penwood?" Integra glared at him, he shrieked in horror when his words affected her badly.

" I am Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, my uncle is dead by my hand and I am the head of the Hellsing family. So you will not address me as little girl again..." She went forward scaring Mr. Penwood, the Butler and I smirked at Integra's cold demeanor. She is so much like her father...

" My apologies Miss hellsing!"

" Before my father died...He said if I ever need anything, Mr. Penwood would happily provide!"

" Of course! Your father would always ask for a fancy gun or even a helicopter, or some god forsaken kind of equipment!" Integra's cold glared turned into a childish grin.

" Not to outdo my father but I have some request of my own..."

Days later she was dubbed as ' Sir Integra' by the queen, too bad I was ordered to stay at the Manor to attend to my daily duties. The vampire kept himself shut in his basement after the incident, it was strange of him to do such an act when I was training with Walter.

I grew a bit stronger since that day, that vampire did this to me. The reason he was trying to hurt Integra because he wants me to become stronger, Walter even told me that he didn't even expected that to happen. I shouldn't rely on my emotions. I have to get stronger...

I can't protect Integra if I'm this weak...

I want to be strong like Walter, fearless like Integra and swift like Alucard...

Am I really that worthless?

No I'm not...

I will become stronger...

~ Years later ~

My long brown hair swayed side to side whenever I took every step, I was holding a tray and on top of it was a letter. I arrived to my destination and knocked on the door, I heard a response and so i went inside the office.

I frowned when I saw Integra smoking...AGAIN...

"How y times do I have to tell you that smoking is dangerous for your health?" I asked the once Integra who was now a full grown woman. She puffed out some smoke and smirked at me for my sister instinct.

" You can' be serious Franny...It's just one Cigarette..." She then put the cigar on her mouth and ushered me to go towards her, I sighed ion disappointment and gave the letter to her.

" It seems we have to exterminate some rats...Call for Alucard..." Integra said as she puffed out some smoke.

Ghouls...

all they ever did was ruin people's lives, they're vermin, they eat, drink blood and infect other people. This became a pain for everyone in the hellsing Manor, they suddenly increased in rate in the past few years. Alucard would just destroy single one of them, we have nothing to fear about those monsters.

" Francesca, get me ready..." Integra went to my side and i curtsied respectfully.

" yes my master..."


	4. Chapter 2: Made of Stone

**I give you Chapter 2! I'm sorry if I updated late, I was not feeling well but I'll make it up to you guys.**

 **To those who are hoping for some romance in this story I will try my best! Francesca doesn't know a thing about love relationships and she is too damn busy to be in love. Just bear with me everyone, I'm not really good with love stories : )**

Chapter 2: Made of Stone

Everything changed through the years...

I couldn't believe what was happening to the world, ghouls are now n increasing in number. And all they ever did is destroy people's lives; they feed on blood, kill whoever crosses their path and infect others. The only reason why it's happening because of the are vampires...

 _ **Speak your mind,**_

 _ **Like I care**_

 _ **I can see your lips moving**_

 _ **I've just learned not to hear**_

I thought that Alucard was the only vampire but it seems that I was wrong...

There are a lot of them in this globe, either good or bad...

Blood is their source of living, they survive through blood. The most addicting crimson liquid, it is a drug to them. their favorite type of blood is virgin blood...

If a virgin is bitten by a vampire they will become one themselves...

I Hate them...Every single one of them...

They only bring death, grief and darkness...

 **Don't waste your time**

I am not the little girl that everyone used to know, my body and mind matured into something better. This maid is no longer weak, no longer scared, and no longer dependent. My skills developed through my training, the Butler and the vampire taught me very well.

 **It's never enough for you, baby**

 **Don't want to play your game anymore**

 **No matter what you say**

My master is no longer the little marshmallow that I used to know, if her father was here today he will be very proud of her. Vampires cower in fear whenever they hear the name ' Hellsing'. I help and assist her whatever and whenever I can.

 _I never left her side..._

 _My loyalty lies with hellsing..._

 _Until the end of my days..._

 _My Master's wish is also my wish..._

 _She is my master and I am her poodle..._

Again I was left at the Mansion to take care of everything, whenever Integra have missions like these she would either take me with her or not. Besides, the Hellsing head is safe in Walter's hands and also Alucard is there to make sure nothing will bad will happen to all of them.

I say that's kind of boring without anyone here...

There are some guards who keeps me company, yet there are some other who disgusting perverted pigs looking for a good time. I would beat the ones who would try to lay a hand on me, men are so predictable...

I glanced when I heard one of the servants that they've returned, dropped the things from my hand and ran towards the great hall. My lips curled into a smile seeing them all safe and sound, Walter took off her cloak and the Hellsing head walked close to me. We welcomed each other an embrace, I did the same with Walter and kissed him in the cheek.

" Do I also get an embrace Franny? I deserve one for today's hard work..." He said grinning wide like a Cheshire cat, I frowned at him when he gave me one of his famous grins. I noticed that he was carrying a bundle in his arms and it appears to be a young woman.

" I'm sorry to disappoint you but No...And who is that Alucard?" I asked leaning forward to inspect the woman he was carrying, she have blonde chicken scratched hair and such a peaceful face, she doesn't seems to be in her twenties, maybe in her adolescence period.

" She is Alucard's newborn or should I say , I want her cleaned,Do what you must." I turned towards Sir Integra then curtsied to her respectfully.

" Consider it done..." Alucard followed behind me, I can hear the young woman heaving as if she having a nightmare.

" Do not leave her side unless I say so." Integra said making her way to her office with Walter behind her, I nodded and we both made our way to the basement.

Walter and I renovated the basement after Alucard started having his rants about how plain the dungeon was, We swept the floor clean until it was spotless and gave him a throne that fits his taste. He was like a king when he sat on that chair, he even requested to have his coffin polished and we dd what we were told. The place is very dark, I can't even see a thing or where my hands are when I go down there.

He's a vampire that's why...

The night belongs to the vampires, the creatures of the night...

Alucard placed her to a guest room not too far away from him, the woman looks to be nineteen years of age. Her face was far too innocent, like she is just a child...

Why would the vampire turn someone who looks far more innocent?

" Why did you turn her Alucard?" The vampire was about to leave the room but my question stopped him.

" It was her choice Francesca, she chooses to be a creature of the night, Nosferatu, a Draculina...Her background is far more interesting..." The vampire grinned at me, he truly sickens me to the bone. His grin haunts me, taunts me and mocks me, he never changed since then.

I decided to ignored that was haunting my mind and chose to follow behind the beckoning vampire, we both ended up in a normal sized room near the basement. Alucard placed the blonde haired fledgling on the bed gently and left without a eyes scanned her whole body, she was wearing a police uniform and there was blood on her right chest. I hurriedly brought a bucket filled with warm water, and fresh new pajamas for her to wear.I cleaned away all of the blood that was stained on her body, then changed her.

The young fledgling's face looks so innocent, it made me smile all of the sudden. It made me wonder why would Alucard turn such a sweet looking girl, for telling the truth her innocent face reminds me of Integra when she is still a child.

In a matter of seconds the girl sat up with sweat rolling down her face, she then unexpectedly pulled up the pajama top and checked for the wound that was supposed to be there and sighed deeply.

" I see that you're awake..." I said gently to calm her down but I seemed to fail that, she screamed loudly and I cringed my eyes shut.

" Everything's is going to be alright, you're safe now...My name is Francesca."

" Umm...Seras...I'm Seras Victoria...Wh-Where are we?" I shifted my position and crossed my legs for a comfortable position, she looked so troubled and confused, did she even know what happened?

" We're in the Hellsing Manor, the head here is my master, sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing...Now...Is there anything you particularly want Miss Seras?" I asked politely, she looked at her surroundings and shrugged her shoulders like a child.

" Ummm...Maybe a glass of water...?" She asked me with hopeful eyes, i stood up and made my way to the door but a voice stopped me.

" She will have none of that..." Again I covered my ears when Seras screamed at the top of her lungs.

" Police girl, how does it feel now that you're a vampire..." She then puts her fingers to her teeth trying to fell if there are any sharp fangs, I walked over to the small cabinet and took the mirror stored in there. I then handed it to her, she snatched it away from me and smiled brightly-

She screamed again...

Ugh...

" You're too loud police girl I don't care if you're a vampire. You're still English, have some manners...I swear that Francesca acts more like a lady, do teach her some etiquette Francesca, she will need those in the future." I turned to see my master Integra who entered the room with Walter, I curtsied respectfully and stepped beside her.

So this is the new vampire of Hellsing organization, I smiled at the newest member and wondered what ability she can do.

" A vampire...Miss Francesca told me earlier that we're in the Hellsing Manor, right?' She asked hunching her back in a distasteful manner.

" Yes, This is our headquarters. we are called Hellsing organization, we are the monsters that protects England from the other monsters."

" So you're telling me that I-" The Butler gave her a new uniform, it looked just like her size and fit for combat...well...Except for the mini-skirt...

" Given for your condition you will be working for us from now on, we have received word of strings of vampire attacks, go and kill that vampire police girl." The new fledgling nodded and examined the clothes that was given to her.

We left the two vampires and ended up in the office, Walter left us in the room without saying a word. I accompanied the worried Integra, she seems to be troubled for a mass of vampires that have been increasing in number...

I couldn't think about those deaths, blood was everywhere...

My memories just keeps going back when I try to think of it.

blood was everywhere, I wondered what happened to my other cellmates. One by one they were taken and never come back, all of them cower and struggle in fear whenever the guards try to take us away.

I was the only one left...

Those scientist...

I don't understand what was happening right now, someone or something must be doing all this. But why? What are they all after?

" Vampires everywhere...Where do they come from?" Integra was rubbing her temples, I went behind the troubled Hellsing head and massaged her back, she sighed in relief then leaned back in delight.

I watch as my eyes were shining in discomfort when I see those images in the computer screen, blood and gore. So familiar to me, haunting my very mind, body and soul. I hate what it looks like and what it smells and taste.

" Those vampires...They're increasing in number in the different parts of Europe...Anything you care share Francesca?" Integra asked me, I closed my eyes and shake my head.

" There's nothing to share Integra...These cases are so mysterious. They just appear and infest the area with ungodly creatures; ghouls..." I felt Integra's hand grasp that was massaging her shoulder, I stopped what I was doing and entwined my fingers in hers.

" Everything changed over the years...I'm afraid a lot of things will happen soon...Francesca, be there if anything happens..." Integra leaned her head on my stomach and relaxed at this position. She may have changed but she never changed her sisterly interactions with me.

 **I'm all out of love for you, baby**

 **And now that I've tried everything**

" I will never leave you, I pledged myself to you at the beginning. I cannot break our promise Integra...I'll protect you..." wrapped my arms around her neck and embraced her from behind, she was so warm...Still the same Integra I always knew...

A few hours later Integra tucked herself in bed, it was been a tiring day for all of us. It was a bit stressful but things turns out fine. I couldn't sleep, I can't help but think about my traumatizing memories.

That man...That man...

He used me...My body in many different ways...Rape...

He raped my body and soul, used things to me, he even lets his own colleagues take their turns to me and his dogs injects me with painful fluids that no one can ever imagine. The world is indeed a cruel place, everyone is cruel, no one in this world will survive this madness..

Only if you can protect someone who you cherish the most, I will continue to protect everyone...

Integra, Walter, Alucard...

They're important to e, Alucard can be very annoying but he taught me to be strong. He gave me tips on how to be a better hunter, it made me confident through my years and he was kind of my mentor.

 **I'll numb the pain, 'til I am made of stone**

These scars that I bear...He told me to be proud of them, never hide your scars because they are the symbol of your strength. My scars made me who I am today, they represent my horrific and my survival. My hand slides up my scarred face and fingered them, they were all still here. Blemishing my pretty face.

 **Take your time**

 **I'm not scared**

 **Make me everything you need me to be**

 **So the judgment seems fair...**

" Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Alucard said while entering the Manor, beside him was Seras who was waving at me in such a childish manner

" You know too well why vampire..." I said smirking at him, he grinned at me showing his fangs. He walks over to me and grabbed my hand, the punctured my finger and sucked the blood from my newly tiny wound. The poor Seras watched us in confusion as he licked my finger always does that ever since he took a sip of my blood.

" How was your first night Seras?" i asked her while Alucard was still enjoying sipping my corrupted blood.

" Oh! I was able to kill a vampire today...And I learned something new..."

" The police still complains like a human even though she is a child of the night." Alucard said as he retract my finger from his just stared at us like she felt troubled and she looks down feeling a bit disappointed.

" You will learn Seras, don't worry..." I assured the police girl who happily nodded, she then tuned in leaving Alucard and I behind.

" What is it that your thinking Audrey?" He asked me with that disgusting name again.

" I told you that's not my name, it's Francesca...Dracula..."

" And I told you to stop calling me that, Alucard is the name my master gave me..."

" And Francesca is the name my master gave me, now we're even..." I said taunting him, i turned away from him then watched the huge plate in the cold dark night.I felt his hands on my shoulders in such a concerned touch.

" You're over thinking about you past again...Let me take your worries away..." He whispered in my ear, he was right about that one. I was thinking about it for awhile since the vampires and ghouls were increasing, I shook my head and pulled away from him.

" I can't Alucard, I'm sorry...Not after what happened to me...I cannot bear myself to do it again..." I wrapped my arms around my body, Alucard is such a romantic person but I don't give in to his sexual innuendos but I just can't the feeling of him using my body for pleasure. Not after what happened to me years ago...I'm scared of someone using my body again...My mind and body is tainted forever.

 **It's never enough for you baby**

 **Don't want to play your game anymore**

 **No matter what you say**

" I'll try to be gentle Franny..." He said seductively with his hands caressing my waist, the vampire have always been like this when I turned 18. It made me scared around him yet Walter told me to ignore his sexual pleas.

" No Alucard, I don't have time for that..." I fled away from him and decided to lock myself up in the room. I gritted my teeth in anger and desperations, I'm supposed to be stronger now. I can't let my emotions or fears take me further, they're my weakness.

 **I'm all out of love for you, baby**

 **And now that I've tried everything**

I'm not a broken doll...I'm not that girl anymore...I don't need anyone to fix me...Audrey Rose has been long dead years ago when Sir Arthur pulled me out from that hell-hole, I began my life anew and reborn into Francesca.

 **I'll numb the pain, 'til I am made to**

 **Tear out my heart for the way that it feels**

I am Francesca, the Handmaiden...

 **I will still remember when you've long forgotten me**

~ The next night~

Integra sends out Alucard and Seras for a mission, it was a bit disturbing again. It couldn't help but accompany my master today for my discomfort, ghouls are everywhere and it made me paranoid for my master's safety especially when Alucard is not here in the Manor.

I was making some English tea for Integra to feel relaxed, she had been stressing over her work for the past few weeks and it wasn't very good for her. Walter had been over thinking too. Our dearest Butler have been stressed too...

This morning we watered the rose gardens and talked about things like a father and daughter would do, we even played chess in our free time. I missed the days when he would sleep beside me, he was like the father I never had. I loved each moment with my Walter.

" Sir, its a letter from the Vatican intelligence officer, it reads our fears confirmed. The Vatican special operation Iscariot Organization is on the move." I stopped pouring tea and glanced at Walter, he now looked troubled.

" Iscariot? The Vatican's Special Organization you say? the most powerful agents that the Vatican commands..." Integra said while fingering her cigar, I rolled my eyes at the hard headed head and added cream in her tea.

 _Smoking is dangerous for your health you know_

" Professional Exorcist, assassins trained to deal with heathens and heretics...They're working on the section 13, a black operations unit. how many forces did they send?"

" Just one was deployed, the paladin...Father Alexander Anderson." I gasped and accidentally dropped a lot of sugar cubes in Integra's tea.

" Sir Integra...he's-"

" Did you say Alexander Anderson?"

" Sir Integra, Alucard and Seras are in grave danger..." I whispered to her, her face was so troubled again.

" I'll leave immediately! fetch my gun, my sword and prepare two bodyguards! Walter keep on working on the Vatican, Francesca you're going with me."

All of us left for the emergency, Alexander Anderson is a very vile man especially when it comes to vampires and ghouls. A sadistic priest who rid of those he calls ' unholy beasts, mongrels, whatever he calls them'.

We arrived the area and it stenched of gore, covered my nose at the sickening smell of blood and guts. My mind triggered my past memory but I set it aside since now is not the time.

" Francesca, stay here and guard the hall, make sure no one gets pasts you." Integra ordered me.

" It's not safe here Integra, you might as well take me with you."

" You are our backup, stay strong." She left with her two bodyguards, there was no sign of anyone trying to get past me until I heard a familiar screech, my eyes widened up in horror and bolted to where it came from and heard a gunshot, this made me legs go faster. My heart was beating fast when I heard blades clashing.

There I saw Anderson attacking Sir Integra, my blood boiled on anger when they made a block defensive move.

 **It's never enough for you baby**

 **Don't want to play your game anymore**

 **No matter what you say**

" Fran-" Integra protested but I ignored her and thrusted my hybrid rapier forward but Anderson blocked them with his two Bayonets.

" Well if it isn't Hellsing's little harlot..." He grinned at me as I slashed him many times, he was about to Pierce me with his blades but I summeraulted above him and manage to wound his arm and I heard him curse under his breath. He spun around then slash his bayonets at me, I blocked his attack.

 **I'm all out of love for you baby, baby**

 **And now that I've tried everything**

My eyes widened in horror when I noticed that the rapier was slowly breaking, I pushed even harder and the blade was torn into two.

" What are you going to do now whore? You better say your prayers before I rid of you!" He said as he plunged his sword forward, I managed to grab the blade before it stabs me in the forehead. My hand was already bleeding but I paid no mind.

 **I'll numb the pain**

 **Till I'm made of stone**

I reached for the steak knife that was hidden under my skirts and stabbed him at his side, he angrily yelled in pain and I kicked him in the shins. The priest then kicked me in the gut and it send me flying through the hall.

" Franny!" She called out in horror when Anderson slashed his blade towards her, she then quickly took her sword from its sheath then blocked his move again.

" An artificially bio-engineer regenerator agent, and they upgraded you...You're a thing!" I heard Integra said as I shifted into a sitting position, the new wounds in my hands were a bit deep. I slowly watched as the blood flowed down my hands and into the floor, red crimson blood.

I tore a fabric from my dress and wrapped it around the deep wounds, I then stood up and saw bats just outside the building. It was Alucard...It broke through the windows and surrounded all of us, it slowly formed into the vampire that Hellsing owned. He laughed heartily and threw his head in such pleasure as his body was slowly regenerating.

" Master!" Seras joyfully said when Alucard was back in one piece, the two sadists then attacked one another again in their unfinished duel.

" I think you're beginning to understand, what are you going to do now Anderson?" Integra asked with pride, the priests eyed all of us one by one and took his bible out.

" I'll leave, I shall begin my preparations for our next battle vampire. We'll meet again hellsing! next time I'll butcher you all in hell!" Anderson said as he disappeared without a trace, I took my broken sword and went beside Integra. She then again took a cigar and lit it in delight.

" How many times did I have to tell you that smoking is dangerous Integra?" I asked her, she rolled her eyes and huffed out a lot of smoke.

" Please Francesca, one cigar can't really harm me...It's not the end of the world. And as far as I am concerned you were supposed to guard the entrance. You disobeyed me again Francesca..."

" If I haven't gone to save you earlier then he would have cut off your head Master Integra." I said dusting off my dress.

" Fair enough...Alucard, are you alright?" She turned to the vampire who was smirking at us.

" Yes, it's been a while since i have my head cut off. and now we finally met Father Anderson from Iscariot."

" And he's a strong one too, he manage to break my guard and sword...Wakter will be enrage when he finds out that the rapier he gave me is already broken...I just got this three months ago and I ruined it..." Alucard then took the other broken blade and handed it to me.

" Then tell alter to have it modified again." The vampire said to me, I nodded and headed to the police girl who was heaving in relief and fear, Poor girl she have to go through in such a young age.

" You're hurt!" She squeaked in horror after seeing my bandaged wounds in my palms.

" Yes, but this is just a flesh wound. I am more concerned for the wounds you're bearing. You've been stabbed holy blades. Let me take a look from them." I said as she allowed me to examine the wounds. It was slowly healing, no trouble at that then.

Alucard towered us, I stood up from the ground and found my way to my master's side again. My eye scanned at the two dead bodyguards, I felt sorry for their fates, Integra's eyes softened when she realized the new wounds in my vampire and the police girl left us both, the whole place is a bloody mess...Literally.

" We've been here far too long Integra, shall we return home?" I asked her politely, she then handed me her rapier and gun, I followed behind her and eyed all of the poor corpses that scattered the hallway.

They may be ghouls but they were all once innocent humans...

I couldn't bare anything like this...

" is something bothering you Francesca?" She asked me, we both stopped. My master face me with such soft eyes.

" well...It's just that...These corpses; ghouls...I pity all of them somehow..." I muttered softly.

" There is nothing we can do Francesca, once they've been bitten by a vampire they will never return...Come along, let's go home." Integra said while pulling my hand, the two of us arrived at the Helicopter checkpoint.

We returned home safely, Seras and Alucard were the first ones to arrive. At the late night Integra returned to her office to handle some of the reports, I made some tea to calm her nerves down and a some cookies that I baked two days ago.

" You should try to calm your nerves Integra, you'll stress yourself again..." I said handing her the tea cup filled with chamomile tea, she sniffed the aroma and took a sip of it.

" I must fulfill my ob Francesca, have your wounds healed...You're dismissed." She said flicking her hands, I curtsied and exited the room quietly. Minutes later I was now at the living room applying some ointment to avoid infection to enter my body.

I went to the kitchen to make sure that everything was arranged and cleaned, but since the whole place is spotless. I prepared myself some Earl grey to calm down my stressed body. I ease my muscles until i felt someone's presence inside the room.

" Please step into the light Seras, you're not a kitten...You're a vampire..." I said looking at her direction, she did what I told and nervously watches as I offered her a seat.

" So-Sorry about that...Um...How are your wounds Miss Francesca?" She asked politely as she took a seat beside me.

" My wounds are better thank you very much, how about yours? It seems that you're healing pretty well...Tea?"

" Thank you!" I poured some tea in the empty cup, she took it with both hands and I halted her.

" We are English women Seras, we do not hold a tea like that. You must hold it by its handle. What are handle for? As a lady you pick it up with ease and finesse. Raise your pinky..." She was shaking at my lecture and did what i told her to do.

" Much better...Kindly remind me to teach you some manners..." I said as she straightened her back, she coughed violently when she took a sip of the tea.

" I heard that you don't drink blood, why is that? You're a vampire now..." I asked her as she sets the tea cup down. Her gaze was a bit sad, it pities me to see a young lady like her to be so anxious about something.

" Well...I may be a vampire...But...There's still something left of me, I was a human before...And I just don't want to become something I am not...Master doesn't understand that very well..." My eyes softened when I heard her say that, I placed my hand on top of hers and smiled gently.

" I understand that very much Seras, but we can't have a vampire whose starving to death. One day you'll understand what it means to be drinking blood..."

" H-How do you know that? You aren't a vampire..."

" I was once an innocent girl like you...So pure, untainted, immaculate and naive..." I stood up from the table and went over to the window, my eyes were gleaming at the moon. the vampire's fledging watched my back in confusion.

" Yet one day that was taken from me...By those monsters...Those wretched demons took away my pride, my innocence and my childhood...They used me body and soul...Tainted by their hands and lips." I wished that i was like a moon, so pure and white. guiding people with your bright light, surrounded by darkness with your twinkling children. It is something that I can't never have anymore.

I clenched my fist and jaw in disgust when I recalled my past to the young vampire fledgling, I pushed my bangs aside and turned to show her my scarred blemished face. Seras gasped in horror to see such horrifying scars.

" These were burns and flesh wounds...They used my body for their own pleasures...I was alone in the dark, scared of them and praying for someone to save me...No one arrived until..." My lips curled up into a smile when I pictured Sir Arthur's face in my mind.

" Until Integra's father arrived and took me away from that place...He gave a home and a family and in return I have to protect Sir Integra with my life...Walter and your Master trained me to become strong...I Understood what it means to kill a monster...Not just vampires or ghouls but people who have been corrupted by madness and power..."The young vampire looked at me with such pity, I went in front of her and took her wrist in a strong grip. She holds such innocence in her eyes but t won't be long if she stays here at the hellsing organization.

" You will understand someday, Seras Victoria. You'll accept your fate as a vampire. I accepted mine as Integra's Handmaid, now off to your room. You need some rest...Vampires still needs their sleep." I said pushing her up on her feet, She smiled at me in consideration and nodded.

" Thank you...Miss Francesca."

" You can call me Francesca, drop the formalities, now that you're one of us 'll be very good friends Seras, never hesitate to ask me anything, dear." The young fledgling ran off to her room leaving me here alone, I pulled a chair and sat by the window enjoying the right moon's company.

My thoughts were thinking about the vampires again, why were they increasing? They're keeping Integra busy for the past few years and things are becoming worse, something is out there. I have a feeling that there's a person out there waiting to strike us down.

What did they want actually? are they really that sophisticated? we'll have to find out soon if we want to bring the enemy down...We'll just have to play the pieces first to get there...

 **I'll numb the pain**

 **Till I am made of stone**


End file.
